Isabella Macbeth
by xVampirexBellax
Summary: Okay so the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer inspired me to write this and were it says "west side of london" yeah i ment washington , im sorry for that! D


**CHAPTER ONE: A New Life.**

**October 31 1892 was when I was born. Washington.mother Abigail, was a middle classed women so when i was born we lived in a fairly nice apartment on the west side of London with only 2 bedrooms and one i had to share with my 2 sisters and one large bed. My father, Robert, had died 2 months after i was born from an unknown disease. **

**Growing up, I had been told stories about Werewolves & Vampires but I never thought anything of it. I simply thought they were myths. When I was 17 some war broke out between unknown people...or were they people ? I was positive that the two that were fighting couldn't have been human.One group had very pale skin but had such beauty, and piercing brown eyes. The others were...well at one point they looked completely human then one moment they turned into wolves, in one second. **

**One night my mother had awoken me during the night and I remember hearing piercing screams, and howls outside that didn't sound too far away. I realized my sisters were not laying next to me and i wondered where they were "Isabella" my mother said "Your sisters are outside in the basement, no time to explain, go out there and run as fast as you can." I did as she told me and ran towards the basement this little apartment had for furniture storage. **

**On my way there something made me stop and made me freeze in my tracks. I saw a man standing in front of the basement door. He was extremely handsome and of course he had pale skin. Right then did I remember the stories Mother had told me about Vampires & Werewolves and what they looked like. Then my whole body froze with terror. The man walked closer and closer to me and i was so frozen i couldn't even scream, then his face was just inches from mine. Then before i knew it, his sharp teeth were to my neck and piercing his teeth into it. I could feel the panic running thru my veins, and the sharp pain, like fire burning into my neck as he bit. Then he let go of me and in a swift second he was gone.**

**I faintly remember me falling to the ground in front of the basement. . . .everything was silent but i could only hear the screaming pain that went thru my body it felt like i was on fire for the whole 3 days i was there lieing on the ground. No one, not a soul was on the streets and no one to help me. Then 3 days after i had been bitten and lieing on the ground . . . . My whole body fell numb and i tried getting up . . . . And i realized that when i got up it was quicker then i had thought. I looked down at my hands and they were more pale then before, and my skin was smoother then before. . . . 3 days ago.**

**I walked around in the street in a daze with a fierce thirst in my throat, but it wasn't like a water thirst. All of a sudden a cat ran by, and without any control i ran extremely quick to the cat , grabbed it and bit my teeth into it and started sucking out the blood. After i was done i had realized what i was. I remembered the vampire that had bitten me and knew what i was automatically...a Vampire.**

**I ran back towards the basement hoping that my 2 sisters Alyson & Rebbecca were still alive, or had gotten away, and i busted the door open to find both of my younger sisters lieing there, still and not moving i broke down and realized...they were dead.**

**I walked effortlessly up the stairs to the apartment in a broken daze and i opened the door and walked over to the mirror and was shocked at my profile. My hair was a black my eyes had changed from blue to a deep brown. My skin was pale just like the rest of the Vampires, and i looked more beautiful then i ever could have before.**

**I ran back down the stairs into the street, not even realizing that everything around me was a blur as i ran then, i ran into a women, and i didn't have time to see her, before she caught me in her cold, hard arms and before i knew it...i was crying. "Shh my dear" i heard the women say in her beautiful voice. "Shh...it's alright...you're one of us now." She said. I felt a strange sense of acceptance at her words and i looked up at her, and she was the most beautiful women i had ever seen. Long black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes her skin was soft and smoothe, She smelled like a sweet lavender. "What is your name dear?" she said. "Isabella." I answered in a whisper.**

**She walked me down a street and around a corner to a large elegant house that i had only seen in my dreams, and as she opened the door a man that looked no older than 25 greeted us. "Hello, Eileen and:" He stopped and took a look at me for a minute, as if he were studying a piece of art work. He turned to Eileen which i finally found out was her name and said "She's a new born isn't she?" Eileen turned to the man and faintly smiled and said "Yes, Johnathon she is...Her name is, Isabella."**

**Johnathon turned to me smiled, and said. "Welcome to our kind, Isabella." Johnathon had dark brown hair and the same deep brown eyes as Eileen & I had.**

**Eileen led me to, a large room up the stairs of there elegant home. The room was large and almost everything was red. The carpet rug was dark red, with a beautiful elegant design on it. And the bed was very large and had a blood red quilt with Manny pillows, and a large bed post. Then there was a beautiful big dresser with allot of different perfumes and make-up utensils , as if they knew they would have a guest. Eileen directed me towards the bed and i plopped down on the bed not realizing how tired i was. But then i remembered my mom had told me that Vampires never slept so i said "Eileen...i thought vampires couldn't sleep" "Myth." She said. "Now sleep." Then i fell int a deep dreamless sleep and the last words i heard her say were "You're with us now."**

**_98 YEARS LATER PRESENT DAY 2007 CHAPTER 2_**

_Well that's it for chapter one so if you want to know the rest of Isabella's story in present day then wait for chapter 2 ! :D Thanks for reading 3_


End file.
